Tristesse
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Ron a 22 ans. La Guerre du bien et du mal a eu lieu il y a 5 ans. Les blessures sont encores trop récentes. Il accepte pourtant le poste de Professeur de DCFM et se rend compte que Rogue est aussi malheureux que lui... Terminée. Review svp!
1. Souvenirs

Tristesse  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs  
  
Si. Que des Si. Toujours des Si. S'il ne l'avait pas laissé partir. S'il l'avait protégée. S'il avait empêcher qu'Il les tue. S'il l'avait empêcher de se sacrifier.  
  
Mais se ronger les sens n'arrangerais rien, sauf gâcher sa vie.  
  
5 ans. 5 ans avaient passé. Mais ils avaient passé dans l'attente, la solitude. Comme si, chaque seconde, qui paraissaient des heures, ont le transperçaient de lames brûlantes et tranchantes.  
  
Parfois il avait des remords jusqu'à ne plus rien voir à l'extérieur, sauf ses propres blessures.  
  
C'était sa faute. Toujours. C'était toujours sa faute.  
  
Mais ils étaient morts, et l'ont ne pouvait rien y changer.  
  
Harry Potter et Hermione Granger étaient morts.  
  
Des pensées cruelles et empoisonnées emplissaient son esprit de douleur, devenant aveugle une fois de plus.  
  
Il était fatigué, son corps demandait du repos car il n'en pouvait plus, mais ses pensés, elles, ne se reposaient jamais.  
  
Mort. Se disait-il. Ils sont morts et mettre tout sa sur ta faute ne feras qu'empirer les choses.  
  
Et dans la nuit noire de son esprit, dans les ténèbres de la douleur, il commença à pleurer.  
  
Pleurer.jusqu'à en mourir.  
  
Mourir.  
  
****  
  
Il avait essayer de garder son masque. Le masque de l'homme froid et insondable. Mais ce masque s'amenuisait à mesure que les années, les mois et les jours passaient. Il ne servait plus a rien de garder ce masque a présent, il serait même supposé être heureux.  
  
Il n'aurait plus a risquer sa vie comme espion.  
  
Mais cela le rendait que plus malheureux encore.  
  
Il avait failli. Sa mission, il l'avait complètement ratée.  
  
Sauver les Potter.  
  
Il n'avait pas réussi à les sauver la première fois. Il les avaient avertis trop tard. Et en plus, un enfant avait fait ce que lui n'avait pas réussi à faire. C'est pour cela qu'il haïssait Potter.  
  
Ho, mais comme il le regrettait maintenant.  
  
Il savait les plans de Voldemort, il savais comment les déjoués, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir sans éveillé les soupçons de son « maître » Et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir avertir Dumbledore, quand il était à l'entré de Poudlard.  
  
Voldemort l'avait suivi.  
  
Il lui avait jeté le sort Doloris. Quand le sort s'arrêta, Potter était devant eux a l'entré et il cria « Tu ne tuera personne cette fois, Tom! » Et il s'était.  
  
Désintégré.  
  
.Souvenirs dont seul lui savait la raison, dont il ne parlait à personne. Sauf les deux Gryffondors qui avaient vaguement vu la scène.  
  
A présent, les gens savaient que le sacrifice de Harry Potter avait tuer Lord Voldemort.  
  
Mas ils ne savaient pas tout.  
  
Ils ne savaient pas la vraie raison. Personne ne savait. Sauf Dumbledore.  
  
Potter avait encore une fois fait ce que lui n'avait pas été capable de faire en 22 ans.  
  
Détruire Voldemort.  
  
Vaincre et Détruire.  
  
Détruire.  
  
Si Potter n'était pas arrivé. Poudlard aurait été détruit, Voldemort l'aurait tuer.  
  
Mais c'était Harry qui était mort à présent.  
  
La mort de Potter, était dure a supporté.  
  
Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire la vérité. Toute la vérité.  
  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé Potter être capable d'un acte si courageux.  
  
Plus que ce que son vieux père aurait fait.  
  
Allons Severus, reprend tes esprits!!  
  
-Je n'en suis pas capable.  
  
Et il commença à pleurer, larmes de sang sur un visage blanc.  
  
****  
  
Quand je repense à cette journée, tout était anormal.  
  
Le ciel était rouge. On savait tous qu'une guerre se préparait. Hermione avait les yeux d'une fille qui a pleurer et parler toute la nuit et Harry paraissait Très nerveux.  
  
Quelque chose se préparait, a l'extérieur comme a l'intérieur.  
  
Même Rogue n'était pas la.  
  
Voldemort devait préparé quelque chose.  
  
L'Année était presque terminée, ils allaient quittés Poudlard.  
  
L'atmosphère était dans l'attente. Comme un bourdonnement sans fin.  
  
Attendre.  
  
Mais quoi?  
  
Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose, l'empêcher d'aller dehors.  
  
Mais Harry prétendait avoir un mal terrible a sa cicatrice, et Hermione approuvait en lui disant d'aller a l'infirmerie.  
  
Mais il savait quand ses amis mentaient.  
  
Harry voulait faire quelque chose, et Hermione le savait.  
  
Il fallut à Ron harceler Hermione pour qu'elle lui dise tout.  
  
Et il comprit.  
  
Il couru dehors, mais c'était trop tard.  
  
Il était impuissant.  
  
Harry se désintégrait devant ses yeux.  
  
Il ne restait de lui qu'une tache de sang sur le sol, et une paire de lunettes.  
  
Ron vit une silhouette encapuchonnée se traîner sur le sol en gémissant et en pleurant.  
  
Il le vit.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Celui qui avait retrouvé sa puissance au cours des années.  
  
Hermione couru derrière Ron.  
  
Tout se passa en un éclair.  
  
Hermione vit les restes d'Harry, poussa un sanglot et fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire.  
  
Elle se mit en avant de Ron et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort.  
  
Avant quoique ce soit, avant que Ron puisse réagir.  
  
Il l'avait tué. Elle était sur le sol, les yeux grands ouvert.  
  
Ensuite un éclair vert fendit le ciel rouge.  
  
Et Voldemort poussa un cri de douleur avant d'être mort.  
  
Il était mort.  
  
Mais cela n'arrangerais rien.  
  
****  
  
Bien sur, on le croit distant, sans sentiments comme un homme fait de fer.  
  
Mais même le plus dur des fers peut défaillir.  
  
Et son fer a lui, rouille petit a petit.  
  
Il n'aimait pas se rappeler cette journée. Il avait été retenu toute la nuit. Sinon, il l'aurait averti, lui aurait dit de ne rien tenter, que Dumbledore s'occuperait du mage noir.  
  
Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
-Arrête de penser a tout ça. Ca te rend fou. Se dit-il.  
  
C'est la mort de Potter qui me rend fou. Je n'ai pas pus le protéger.  
  
-Mais c'est du passé.  
  
Je n'aime pas penser au Futur et aux erreurs que je vais faire.  
  
-L'erreur est humaine.  
  
Justement, Je ne suis pas humain, c'est mon rôle a joué.  
  
-Tu n'a plus aucun rôle, il est terminé.  
  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains.  
  
-Je voudrais.que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, laissant une autre larme couler sur sa joue.  
  
****  
  
Retourné à Poudlard.  
  
Non. Ce serait la pire des choses a faire.  
  
Tant de souvenirs.  
  
S'il acceptait, chaque couloirs, chaque classe lui rappellerait Harry.  
  
Son meilleur ami.  
  
Et Hermione.  
  
Celle qu'il aimait.  
  
Il répondit à la demande.  
  
Il serait heureux de revoir Dumbledore. Et la DCFM était facile a enseigner.  
  
Mais il restait un Problème.  
  
Rogue.  
  
Le plus détesté, et détestable des professeurs.  
  
Comment réagirais t'il en le voyant?  
  
Bah! De toute façon, en quoi la mort de « Potter » et « Granger » Pourrait l'intéresser.  
  
****  
  
(1 semaine Plus tard.)  
  
La rentrée ne lui faisait guère de bien. Encore d'autres élèves incompétents a enseigner la fabrication de potion.  
  
Au moins, ses anciens élèves ont eu un bon emploi.  
  
Même Neville était professeur de Botanique.  
  
Malefoy enseignait à Dumstrang.  
  
Malgré les rumeurs, il n'était pas Mangemort. Lucius avait été tue par un Auror.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Il était devenu Auror pour venger la mort de ses amis.  
  
Rogue l'aurait bien aider s'il n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de sa réputation.  
  
Les derniers Mangemorts étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban. On ne savait pas ce qui était advenu de l'Auror.  
  
Il reprit son masque dur et froid.  
  
La grande salle était pleine alors.valait mieux ne rien montrer.  
  
Mais il ne put garder un visage impassible quand il regarda la chaise du nouveau professeur de DCFM.  
  
Manquait plus que ça!!  
  
Quand il croisa le regard du jeune, il détourna les yeux.  
  
****  
  
Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Il était arrivé à l'avance.  
  
C'était un Auror pas très connu, alors il se faisait discret.  
  
Quand la Grande Salle se fut remplie et que les Professeurs furent tous arrivés, Il remarqua avec amusement qu'il était assis à coté de Neville, professeur de Botanique.  
  
Et de.  
  
Rogue.  
  
Mais Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensés, le professeur de Potion tourna la tête vers lui.  
  
Dans d'autres circonstances, Ron aurait Pouffer de rire.  
  
Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche pendante, il devint aussitôt furieux contre lui-même et détourna le regard.  
  
Ron se concentra sur son assiette.  
  
Cette année ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. 


	2. La Lettre

Chapitre 2 : La Lettre  
  
Comme il n'avait aucun cour pendant sa première journée, il décida de se promener un peu mais, chaque couloir, chaque fois qu'il croisait des jeunes dans le parc, tous les petits détails lui rappelaient Harry et Hermione.  
  
Il décida de retourner dans sa chambre.  
  
Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps.  
  
Une lettre était déposée sur son bureau. Un simple morceau de parchemin plié en deux.  
  
Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau. Tu sais ou il est, vu le nombre de fois ou tu y as été. Il faut que je te parle alors vient le plus rapidement possible. Et comme nous sommes collègues, ont peut se tutoyer. Severus.  
  
Il lit et relit la lettre. C'était bien son professeur de Potion.  
  
L'Insatiable Rogue.  
  
Il mit le parchemin dans un tiroir rempli d'autres lettres et objets et s'en alla, marchant parmi couloirs et élèves.  
  
****  
  
Il ne savait pas si c'était la faiblesse ou le courage qui l'avait fait agir ainsi, mais il avait écrit une lettre a Ron et l'avait envoyer par un Hibou. Il ne savait pas non plus de quoi parler, ni quoi dire, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Ils étaient les seuls a avoir vus la scène et il fallait qu'il en parle. Même si ce devait être à un ancien élève.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
Une tête rousse apparut. Il fit semblant de corriger des copies, mais du coin de l'?il, il vit clairement Ron.  
  
Un visage marqué par la tristesse des années, un corps qui avait mûri mais toujours frêle. On ne voyait pas ses muscles, mais il avait la carrure d'un Auror qui aurait passer des mois a ne pas dormir ni manger.  
  
Quand il vit que le jeune homme de 22 ans le regardait aussi, il détourna les yeux..  
  
****  
  
-Assissez vous, Ron. Dit Severus.  
  
Ron s'assied. Il attendit que le Professeur finisse de corriger les « copies »  
  
-Vous vouliez me voir professeur?  
  
-Appelez-moi Severus.Et arrêter de me regarder comme cela!! Je ne suis pas un tueur fou en liberté!!  
  
Ron ne baissa pas les yeux, il regarda dans ceux de son collègue et un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.  
  
Ce fut Severus qui le coupa.  
  
-Oui, je voulais vous voir. Dit-il. En baissant les yeux. Il fallait que je vous parle.  
  
Ron savait ou il voulait en venir.  
  
-Allez-y.  
  
Mais il se coupa, il arrêta de parler. Les yeux de son collègue. Des yeux noirs, embués de larmes, profonds comme un gouffre, noirs comme la nuit et doux comme de la soie. Un regard perçant, alarmant. Le regard d'une personne qui a un passé dont il n'a parler à personne. Le regard d'un homme, triste et accablé.  
  
-Je suis prêt a vous écouter. Dit Ron.  
  
-Non, réflexion faite.Je n'aime mieux pas.Je sais ce qu'on put endurer les amis de.Potter.Je ne veux pas remettre en mémoire.  
  
-Écoutez Severus!! J'ai passer les 5 dernières années a me noyer dans les ténèbres de mes souvenirs!! Ce n'est pas une petite conversation qui va changer quelque chose.  
  
-Je crois que si, malheureusement. Dit Rogue d'un sérieux inhabituel. Car c'est de ma faute si Harry est mort.  
  
-Quoi? Bien sur que non.  
  
-Écoutez Ron!! J'avais été retenu toute la nuit cette journée la, Voldemort nous avait fait par de son plan. Il voulait détruire Poudlard. Je n'ai pu retourner à Poudlard que le matin.mais Il m'avait suivi. Il m'a jeter le sort Doloris juste devant l'entrée de Poudlard et quand le sort c'est arrêter, J'ai vu Potter menacer Voldemort et se.désintégré lui-même.  
  
Si je serais venu avant, j'aurais pu le sauver.Mais j'ai tout raté.  
  
-C'est de ma faute. Dit Ron en regardant le sol. Tout était étrange cette journée la. Hermione avait parlée avec Harry toute la nuit. Mais je n'étais pas la, j'en savais rien. Le matin, je suis descendu en bas pour déjeuner et Hermione a dit à Harry d'aller a l'infirmerie. Mais je savais quand ils me mentaient et Hermione savait ce qu'Harry préparait. J'ai du harceler Hermione pour qu'elle me le dise.  
  
Quand elle m'a enfin tout dit, j'ai comprit.  
  
J'ai couru dehors mais il était trop tard. Harry commençait à se désintégré. Voldemort allait me tuer mais Hermione ses interposé et.elle s'est fait tuer.  
  
J'ai garder les lunettes d'Harry, elles sont avec mes choses, en sécurité.  
  
Si j'avais retenu Harry, il ne serait pas mort.  
  
Il essuya ses larmes et leva la tête. Il remarqua que son professeur n'était plus a son bureau, mais a genoux devant lui.  
  
Ron regarda à nouveau dans les yeux de son collègue.  
  
Si profonds, si noirs et mystérieux, comme un gouffre ou l'ont avait envie de sauter.  
  
Severus avança une main tremblante vers son visage et essuya ses larmes.  
  
Son visage n'avait plus de masque, ont pouvait y lire la compassion et la tristesse. Il savait parfaitement ce que Ron ressentait.  
  
Il savait ce qu'était la solitude, la peur, la douleur du passé.  
  
Ron ne se posa pas de questions quand Rogue lui prit la main.  
  
Une main d'Habitude, froide comme de la glace et forte comme le fer.  
  
A présent chaude et réconfortante.  
  
Ron lui souri, un sourire de gratitude.  
  
Il voulait que Severus se confie lui aussi, ça lui aurait fait autant de bien qu'a lui.  
  
Mais personne ne parla.  
  
Ron ne s'éloigna pas quand Severus s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa.  
  
Un baiser douloureux, mais le baiser de deux hommes qui connaissent à présent les blessures de l'autre. Un baiser qui signifiait que, en moment de détresse, l'un pouvait se confier à l'autre.  
  
Avoir confiance et vivre sa vie.  
  
Vivre sa vie et oublier le passé.  
  
Ne pas pleurer sur son sort mais s'entraider dans les moments durs a passé.  
  
Vivre.  
  
Confiance.  
  
Harry.Je ne t'oublierai jamais.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
